


Early

by thewickedloki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedloki/pseuds/thewickedloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ullr has a very important mission for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nayanroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/gifts).



Something was poking him in the face.  
  
Loki made a soft sound and pried one eye open. A long, sharp, golden curve eclipsed his vision, and he turned his head slightly to see the little boy clearly around the helmet. The emerald eyes were huge and round as Asgard’s moons, and one fist was stuffed against a mouth that couldn’t quite pout while the boy was busy sucking his thumb. The horn of his helmet stuck into his cheek again, and Ullr mumbled around his thumb.  
  
“Gotta wake up now, Papa.”  
  
He blinked and had trouble focusing. “Go back to bed, Ullr.”  
  
The boy shook his head, raven hair flopping into his eyes. He really did need a trim. “Gotta go hunt dragons, Papa.”  
  
The bed seemed to be growing warmer and warmer with every passing moment, and Sif shifted with a low grunt behind him. “It’s too early to hunt dragons right now, son.”  
  
Ullr shook his head again. “Dragons get up early. Unca Thor said so.”  
  
“...oh, he did, did he? Then perhaps Uncle Thor should take you dragon-hunting.”  
  
Ullr dropped his hand, lower lip protruding pathetically. “But you _promised_.”  
  
Sif rolled onto her back. “Loki? Ullr?” She shifted and draped herself over her husband’s body to peer at their son. “What is it, my love?”  
  
“Papa’s not getting up and he promised.” He raised the helmet and stuck his thumb in his mouth again. “Gotta hunt dragons.”  
  
She pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s temple and patted his hip. “Go on, then. Your son needs you to hunt dragons.”  
  
“He’s your son when he’s bloodthirsty before sunrise.”  
  
Ullr sighed so heavily his little shoulders dropped an inch. “But _Papa_ , you _promised_.”  
  
“I know, and we’ll go slay your uncle and hunt dragons today, I promise, but it’s still very early.” Loki closed his eyes and spoke through his yawn. “We’ll go soon.” He let his breath out slowly, then sighed as he felt pressure at the foot of the bed. Ullr’s little feet planted firmly on either side of Loki’s ankle.  
  
“Papa, we gotta _go_.”  
  
Sif yanked the pillow from under Loki’s head and smacked him with it. “Get up and play with your son.”  
  
Ullr began to jump on the mattress. “Gotta go. _Gotta go slay the dragon_. Gotta… eee!” Ullr squealed and tumbled, his foot catching on the blanket. Loki’s helmet clattered noisily to the floor as Ullr landed hard across his parents’ legs. Heavy footsteps sounded outside, and Loki buried his face against the mattress as Sif smacked him again.  
  
“Now you’ve done it.”  
  
“I haven’t done anything,” he mumbled against the sheet as the door was flung open, guards pouring into the bedchamber.  
  
“Your grace! Is everything– ohh, little master.” The guard’s voice dropped to a gentle coo. “What are you doing out of bed so early?”  
  
Ullr scrambled to his feet again. “Papa’s being _lazy_.”  
  
Loki sighed as the pillow collided with the back of his head again.


End file.
